Legend of the Crimson Hunter
by SilverSniper755
Summary: In the decades after the collapse humanity is trying to thrive again. A Ghost by the name of Lumenicum resurrects a potential wielder of light with beyond exceptional light. His name is Custos and this is his legend.
1. Prologue

The light? What is it that defines us. What is it that defines a persons' entrance into the after life. Some religions would state the type of person you were. Others would question you based on your heart. But most would test your emotions. The light though would test the type of person you were through further unknown means.

It was all started when **IT** was found on an exploration mission on Mars. For centuries the humans thrived as a race, there was an exponential growth of improvement in all technology. It was labeled the golden age. During the Golden Age people lived in joy and harmony. Kids were always running around, laughing, and having fun. But it was all put to a screeching halt as in one moment, it was a moment, one could say it was the darkest moment in history for mankind. An extended moment in which there was nothing but fear, absolute terror, complete horror, blistering fear. It was the scariest thing ever recorded in the history of Earth. But then There was **Light** blistering heat. Melting away all the fear, bathing mankind in a warmth never before felt. It was like hand feeding mankind a heavy dose of hope. It was like a light tower guiding a ship through the dark waters. A beacon of hope if you could call it that.

And so **THEY** were born. Rather I was born , Lumenicum, the guidance to what would become the most legendary wielder of light. Custos

Blistering heat. That's the first thing I feel. Desiccation soon followed. A gruff voice soon spoke not long after my realizations," so I see your finally awake." I turn coming face … to well metal as I spot an alien hovering device... "I am no device by any standard."It wasn't for a brief moment that shock tore through me like a relentless current, it could read my mind. "Well yes I can considering I'm your ghost I would think that we could communicate without words." Well if my thoughts aren't safe I might as well communicate. " who exactly are you, and what is a ghost?". It seemed to hum in some sort of understanding. " Firstly, I am your personal Ghost named Lumenicum, and second we are the keepers of the light, the travelers children. Ghosts', we are born in order to search of people with exceptional light that have been dead in order to resurrect them. "Then what am I?" It seemed kind of useless if there was no goal for a person to be resurrected. "You were resurrected to help heal the traveler." What is a tra… I was rudely interrupted by Lumenicum by some movement in the distance. Being jarred out of my thoughts I took the moment to look at my surroundings. "It seems the Fallen House of Devils does extend this far." House of Devils, Fallen? What is Lumenicum talking about? "I'd explain but that would take too much time. Now quick find a weapon there won't be much time before you have to fight!" Quickly checking the ground near me I found a small knife nothing special but indefinitely useful as it had small barbs on the top for cutting and a curved blade for chopping. Looking for a good place to put it for now I noticed what I was wearing." That would be my doing. It's nothing special but it'll work for now." I surveyed it with interest noting the flexibility that was traded for armor and the small cloak on my head only extending down to the middle of my back. It wasn't until I discerned the many alien creatures slowly making their way over to me that I became more alert. "Well looks like you have quite the fight on your hands." Their seemed to be a dozen or so of them some having four arms others having two. As they got closer I started pulling my knife out. With what I can only assume was a battle cry they charged, it was like a signal and I charged as well. It was like a feeling I had never before felt as I wove in and out of their slashes like a person possessed one of the two armed aliens swiped at me with a knife I ducked under it switching my grip to a reverse style and stabbing it through the skull. Another was already upon me by the time I had stabbed the other alien and so it dove at me. I crouched and let it fly over my head before quickly stopping another in It's tracks with a quick slice over it's midsection. I swiftly dodged another and moved on. I was experiencing something new, something foreign, something _enjoyable_. It was something like nothing before, something forbidden, almost something _euphoric_. I was almost shocked out of my fighting when I heard Lumenicum's own thought enter my head. "They're called Fallen in case you still weren't sure of what they were. I grinned in joy while hacking down another so called 'Fallen'. It wasn't until I was finished that I noticed my throat feeling sore. Ignoring my now sore throat I forged onward with only this tiny little ghost, Lumenicum as my only partner and friend.

About a decade later…

I could almost feel it now. My endless searching was almost coming to an end. The search as Lumenicum would continue to call it was nearing its climax. It wasn't until a shiver tore through my body that I noticed I had stopped in front of What could only be described as a shrine. There were fires lit in pedestals everywhere and guards stood patrolling into all entrances. This was my first glimpse into what my future would be like. With a grin behind my mask I started to approach the settlement. It was almost unnoticeable ,but I could feel the eyes of the guards on me as I walked slowly through the gates. Walking down a path filled with people lying on the streets. I noticed a young girl and what appeared to be an older sister of her as I approached them pulling the soft and quite large cloth I used to sleep at night and wrapped it around the two. With a terrifying shiver tearing through the younger one she pulled the cloth tighter around herself I took note of the two. The older one was young but old enough as she was dressed in a heavy jacket of some kind. She nodded her head in thanks and I moved ahead only to be stopped by a voice. "Wh-who are you?" I softly smiled as I unhatched my mask and hooked it to my shoulder. Letting my midnight locks fall around my vision as I turned around and crouched to her level." My name is Custos." With shock inducing speed she embraced me with her arms, abandoning the blanket to the little one. It was almost inaudible even as close as it was to my ear but I smiled none the less as I heard it. "Thank you."

It was during an aftermath of another battle I had with the Fallen when I experienced my second death and realized with almost full clarity. I am _Immortal._ Another realization came soon afterwards. If I am immortal what is the purpose to live life if I am undying. But now after my first interaction of any positive type I realized my purpose as an immortal. **Protect**.

1 week later

It was the little girl that had told me not so long ago about another immortal like myself. His name is Felwinter, a mysterious scribe with great power. So I took that as my next quest. I could feel it with every step. My first great achievement was in arms reach. A cold daunting path was what I found at the start. Filled with many chasms and inclines. Through all of it, the blistering blizzard, the biting cold, and overall unforgivable environment made for a fitting journey. With that thought I bared onward to what would most likely be on of my best achievements.

It wasn't for another hour or so that I came upon what could only be called a temple. Its design as extravagant as the golden age structures that used to dot across the landscape. With an almost arrogant approach I was upon a door fit for a giant. With an almost brutish knock upon the massive doors. With a gentle deceiving smile I waited as I heard soft footfalls. An exceedingly loud noise followed the opening of the door. Not soon after a snobbish voice questioned ," To whom am I addressing?" "A fellow immortal like yourself is whom your addressing." A joking tone may have been added by myself. The disgust was almost palpable in the air. "I assume the rumors of my fellow Iron Lords have been talking about. The lone hunter wandering upon the plains saving villages and combating the darkness." I grinned, this is bound to be fun.


	2. Announcement!

Hello to the very few readers I have. I feel I'm not getting enough support for this story as there aren't any reviews and non existent backing. While I do have three follows on the story which I appreciate (Clare, Hamhjolf, and Lavendernight) I don't have any words of encouragement and I feel the community for Destiny fanfiction isn't as developed as it should be with all the untapped potential of making a completely different guardian in any time period. So until I get more support I will put this on hold and work towards stories with bigger fandoms like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson along with some popular Animes like Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Bleach.


End file.
